UsUk - Roommates just wanna have fun
by Samdafurry
Summary: Arthur plays some chords and attracts the attention of his week late roommate. Things escalate to the point where they just have to do it.


Arthur nudged the door open to his new room, juggling his books. He had been here a week, and yet there was still no sign of his roommate. He set them down on his desk, and picked up his guitar, beginning to play. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't hear the door open.

Alfred opened the door to his new dorm room, to be greeted with a blonde man playing a guitar. He played well so Alfred sat and listened. Once the blonde was finished playing he clapped his hands, hoping to surprise the man.

He jumped when he heard the clapping. "What the bloody hell!?"

Alfred laughed. " nice to meet you bro! I'm your roommate. My name is Alfred. And you are?"

He sighed. "Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He shook hands with him.

Alfred shook the Brit's hand, rougher than needed, and smiled. "so dude, where did you learn to play? You are wicked good!"

He winced at the roughness. "B-Back home in England, and thank you for admiring it."

Alfred plopped down next to the Brit and examined the guitar. "I wish I could play like that. I play drums but I've always wanted to play guitar."

"Really? That's cool."

Alfred was suddenly struck with an idea. "Hey! Do you think you could teach me?!"

"Umm... I don't know. That takes a lot." He looked to him. "But I could try."

Alfred grinned widely and hugged Arthur. " Thanks Artie! You're the best!"

He blushed at the hug. "Y-Yeah."

Alfred looked at Arthur with glee. He couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. Suddenly his phone went off. "Sorry. Be right back." He then walked outside of the room.

He blushed to himself. Was that guy cute? He didn't know but his chest felt fluttery.

Alfred put his phone in his pocket. 'Damn surveys' he though and walked back in the room

He was lying on the bed in a way that he was blushing and looking seductive in a way. He barely noticed Alfred come back.

Alfred walked in and saw Arthur blushing and lying on the bed in a somewhat seductive fashion. He looked attractive in the American's eyes. Alfred blushed at the sight. "uh...Artie?"

He looked to him as he blushed even more. "Y-Yeah?" He didn't move from his position.

Alfred swallowed nervously. "Wh-whatcha doin'?"

"I don't know. J-Just thinking I guess." He moved his head back to staring at the ceiling as his eyes glazed over. "Come and sit down." He said nervously.

Alfred nodded and sat down on the bed next to Arthur. "What do ya need?"

He sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do." He kissed him square on the lips.

Alfred's eyes widened and he remained stiff as a board for a few moments and then kissed back, placing his hands on Arthur's hips.

He blushed deeper as he kissed back fiercely, climbing into his lap.

Alfred kissed Arthur harder trying to match his kiss and completely wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, drawing him even closer.

He blushed as he moaned a bit. Holding his hands at Alfred's chest.

Alfred's eyes popped open for a moment at the moan but they soon closed. Alfred began to nibble Arthur's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He opened his mouth as his tongue came to life.

Alfred explored the Brit's mouth, which vaguely tasted like tea and mint

He kissed back as he moved a bit closer to him.

As the kiss got more heated Alfred began to lean forward, pinning Arthur to the bed.

He laid back as he kissed him more, pulling him down as he hugged around his neck.

Needing air, Alfred pulled back panting

He panted along side him. "I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said blushing.

Alfred just chuckled. "Dude...that was the total opposite of uncomfortable."

He smiled as he brought him in for another kiss/make out session.

Alfred kissed back, same as the last time. But this time, he let his hands wander.

He blushed as he felt his hands go down his leg.

Alfred smirked and began rubbing the Brit's inner thigh. He also began kissing and sucking down Arthur's neck.

"Aahaa~" He moaned as he clutched the bed sheets with one hand as the other remained on his lovers neck.

Alfred leaned up and whispered huskily in Arthur's ear "Moan for me again, won't you?" all the while he began to slide his hand from Arthur's leg to under the Brit's shirt.

He moaned again, unable to bear how high he was at that very moment.

Breaking contact with Arthur for a moment, he pulled off his lover's shirt and began to kiss from Arthur's neck down to his chest.

He moaned even more at this contact.

Alfred then took one of Arthur's nipples in his mouth and began to suck. His other hand slid down between Arthur's legs and began to rub his growing erection.

He moaned out loudly as he got harder. "D-Dear god~"

Alfred stopped for a moment and chuckled against Arthur's chest. "I take it you like that Artie.~ do you want more?" Alfred smirked

He nodded as he moaned out a yes.

Alfred grinned took off his own shirt. He then unbuckled the Brit's pants and pulled them, plus his boxers, down antagonizingly slow.

He blushed as he looked away. He was embarrassed.

Alfred leaned up and tilted Arthur's face forward again."Don't hide your face..." he then kisses him sweetly

He moans as he is kissed.

Alfred's hand runs down Arthur's body and grabs his erection

"Nnn~" He clenches his teeth as he moans out.

Alfred bent his head down and licked the tip of Arthur's erection

He couldn't take it anymore. His face was bright red and he was breathless.

Alfred saw the look of want on Arthur's face a decided to be merciful. He took Arthur's member in his mouth and began to suck.

"Aahaa~" He felt pressured in his whole body as he moaned out and snaked his fingers into Alfred's hair.

Alfred grew more aroused, but he wasn't about to let Arthur come yet. He pulled away.

He felt hot as his eyes were glazed over in lust. He had never had something like this happen to him. In all honesty, he loved it.

Alfred placed his fingers on Arthur's mouth and smirked. "Suck..."

He licked them and sucked them having a pretty good idea about what was about to happen.

Alfred pulled his fingers out of Arthur's mouth and slipped one inside him, trying to get him used to the feeling

His eyes flashed open at the sudden intrusion.

Alfred slipped in another finger, scissoring, trying to stretch his lover out.

Tears rimmed his eyes as he held back a wail. He winced every so often at the pain.

Alfred laced his other hand together with Arthur's as he tried to comfort him. "Shhhh...I know it hurts...it'll go away."

He squeezed his hand tightly as he kissed him to think of something else other than the pain.

Alfred kissed him back gently as he slipped another finger in and began feeling around for Arthur's sweet spot

He moaned a bit as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Alfred leaned up and kissed away some of Arthur's tears. "Do you want to stop?"

"N-No. J-Just keep going."

Alfred nodded and continued to search for that one spot that would make his love feel better.

He finally gave a loud moan as he hit his sweet spot.

Alfred smiled and began pressing his fingers into Arthur's sweet spot multiple times.

"Ahaaa~ J-Just take me~~"

Alfred blushed at Arthur's sudden forwardness but took off his pants and boxers. He positioned himself at Arthur's entrance, but paused. "This is going to hurt, sorry Artie."

He winced upon entry. He cried a bit as he clutched onto Alfred.

Alfred stayed as motionless as possible, waiting for Arthur to adjust. It was taking all he had to not just thrust into him like he wanted to.

"W-What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Just do it."

Alfred looked down at Arthur, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I'm ready. Just do it."

Alfred nodded and began to slowly thrust in and out of the Brit.

He moaned as he instantly touched his sweet spot.

That was just what Alfred was looking for. He began to thrust into Arthur faster, hitting his sweet spot everytime.

He rolled his head back as he let out a moan.

Alfred could feel himself nearing his release and began to thrust harder.

He came before him as the pleasure was too much but he never stopped moaning.

Alfred finally came and plopped down next Arthur, pulling the blanket over the both of them

He panted as he lie there. "Th-That was amazing."

Alfred panted along with Arthur. "Y-you took the words r-right out o-of my mouth." he then gave Arthur a gentle kiss on the cheek.

He blushed as he nervously said the next few words. "I-I love you."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur. "I love you too Arthur..."

He fell asleep, exhausted from the recent joy he just had. He was getting down from his high state of mind.

Alfred smiled, kissed Arthur on the head, and then fell asleep himself.

He woke up the next morning as he got up and shuffled to the bathroom. "What the bloody hell!? Where are my- oh. Yeah. Right." He remembered last night as he blushed.

Alfred sat up in bed, still half asleep. "mmmm...what's wrong Artie?"

"Nothing!" He called from the bathroom as he got some under pants on and some jeans.

Alfred got up and got dressed in some jeans in a sports jersey and walked into the bathroom "Morning~"

He hugged him smiling. "Morning~"

Alfred looked at Arthur. "Are you sore at all?"

"A-A bit." He confessed. "My butt hurts."

Alfred looked away embarrassed. "Sorry..."

"I-It's fine."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll go answer it. Be right back." and with that alfred walked out of the bathroom

He walked a little ways and sat on the bed.

Alfred called from the front door. "Uh Artie? There's a guy at the door here asking for you. He said his name is Francis."

He facepalmed half flinched when he said that name. "T-Tell him I'm busy." There was a hint of fear in his voice.

Alfred turned to Francis "Sorry he is-" before he could finish his sentence Francis walked through the door and over to Arthur.

"Arthur~" Francis said as he reached his arms out for a hug. "I'm sorry how things ended. Can we start again?" Arthur looked to him in both fear and disgust. "Get away from me you frog!? When I said it was over I meant it!"

Alfred looked over in shock and then he glared at the Frenchman.

"Mon pettite-" Before he could finish Arthur got up and slapped him. Hard. "You cheated on me and I said it was over. You're not getting another chance. You broke my trust towards you. Now get out!" Tears filled his eyes as they rolled down his cheeks.

Alfred felt rage inside but was more concerned with his crying lover. He walked over to Arthur and wrapped his arms around him comfortingly."

He hid his face in his chest as he cried. "G-Get out." He said once more, pointing to the door but not showing his face.

Alfred glared at Francis and in a threatening tone, said "Get. Out. Now."

Francis glared at him and in a huff left for the door. Before walking out he turned his head slightly and said "Don't come crawling back to me when this relationshit of yours breaks apart." He walked out without even breaking a sweat. Arthur remained crying in Alfred's arms as the door was slammed.

Alfred Remained glaring at the door for a moment before looking at Arthur and cupping his tear-stained face. "Hey...shhh...he's gone..."

He cried a bit more before snuggling into his chest.

Alfred stroked Arthur's hair and pressed his lips to his forehead. "I got half a mind to go find that jerk and kick the shit out of him."

"Don't." He whispered. "It'll only make it worse." Suddenly his stomach growled loudly.

Alfred laughed. "That confrontation make you hungry?"

He giggled a bit. "I actually didn't have anything to eat yesterday."

Alfred fake gasped. "Then I have to get you some food so you don't starve to death~" He teased.

He laughed a bit at his joke. "Thanks for making me feel better."

Alfred leaned forward and brushed his nose against Arthur's "No problem." he suddenly picked Arthur up and spun him around

He laughed in joy. "Ha ha! I-I guess we're dating now?"

Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur full on the lips. "Of course we are~"

He smiled and snuggled into him.

Alfred leaned forward and whispered in Arthur's ear. "I love you Artie~"

"And I love you, Alfred~" He leaned up and kissed him.

The two kissed for what seemed like hours before stoping for air. "Ready to get some breakfast?"

He nodded as his stomach answered as well.

Alfred laughed, grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"Where ever you want!" Alfred smiled

"Why don't you choose. I can't think of anything right now." He smiled nervously.

Alfred stopped to think. "Hmmmm...how about...IHOP?"

"Sure." He smiled.

They both drove to IHOP and sat down in the booth. However, a couple of tables down there was a sight that made his blood boil.

Francis was sitting there talking with a cute looking boy that looked somewhat like Alfred.

Alfred clenched his fists mumbling under his breath. "that goddamned, fucking, French, frog, son of a bitch!"

He looked to him. "Did you say something?"

Alfred was so angry that he didn't even hear Arthur speak, he just watched that bastard flirt with his little brother

He looked to see what he was staring at and saw Francis. He blushed as he hid back in the booth. "A-Alfred? A-Are you sure it's safe to be here?" He tugged on his arm.

Alfred was shaken out of his angry daze. "H-huh? Wha?"

"Are you sure that we're safe here and who's that he's talking to?" He looked again to the boy he was talking to.

Alfred grit his teeth. "That's my little brother..."

He gave a little gasp. "M-Maybe we should go somewhere else to eat?"

Alfred stood up. "Arthur, go sit in the car, please."

"W-Why? Is there something wrong? Can I stay?" He asked as he started to worry about him.

Alfred sighed and turned around. "I've got to get my brother away from that bastard."

He sighed as he nodded. "But wait... What if their really happy together? Look. They look happy. Let's not ruin that."

Alfred sighed "You're right...but I still need to talk to him. You know, make sure."

He nodded. "At least let me come with you."

Alfred put his hand on Arthur's. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm not afraid of him."

Alfred and nodded. "let's go." they both walked over to the table. "Hey Mattie."

Matthew looked over and blushed. "H-Hey Alfie."

Alfred tried to ignore the glare coming from Francis. "So, uh, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just having some breakfast with my boyfriend. What about you?" He shifted over so that Alfred and Arthur had room to sit.

Alfred cringed at the word 'boyfriend'. "S-same as you actually."

"Really? You and Arthur are dating?" Matthew gave a warm smile. "Congrats then."

Alfred smiled. "And congrats to you and-" Alfred paused a moment to give Francis a look. "-and Francis."

Francis gave a fake smile as he said it.

Alfred shoots Francis a hidden glare.

Arthur puts a hand on his knee to calm down. "Why don't we all eat breakfast together? Huh? That would be nice right?"

Alfred nods. "Yeah, sure."

He gives a sweet smile to Alfred. Did Francis look hurt there for a minute?


End file.
